


Supporting him

by ZorokoRoronoa



Category: Bleach, Diabolik Lovers, Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Android Vampire pregnancy, Blood and Injury, Brotherly Love, Cross-Posted on Tumblr ONLY THE FIRST CHAPTER, Dense to realise feelings, Dialovers Game Mentioning, F/M, Hating Karl Heinz Character, IchiHitsu mentioned, M/M, Past Kou x Subaru, Protective Big Brother, Putting KarlHeinz in his bounds, Shu PoV [excluded Chapter 5 than his PoV in chapter 6 again], Shuu is being nice, Shuu x OC Paaring, Subaru is a nerv wreak, Subarus PoV only chapter 5, Support through Shuu and oc, Swearing, Swearing in Chapter 5, Syo and Ai being married, Syo and Starish are Vampires, Syo being fertile, Syo being pregnant, Syos Vampirism would be adopted in the Utapri FF, Tori-sans Bday mentioned, Trying to update more and faster, YANDERE Kurusu Syo, Yaoi, Yuuma x Subaru, Yuumas PoV only chapter 5, a bit crossover with Bleach and Utapri, cleaning Subaru up, forensic, herbologist, mentioned rape, protective sakamaki shuu, shuus inner sadist, this with the fertility of males would be descripted in the Utapri FF, two OC Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZorokoRoronoa/pseuds/ZorokoRoronoa
Summary: This is the story how my little and precious brother named Subaru and my best Friend Yuuma, formerly known as Edgar ended up together. It's about the trials Subaru had to face and all the Things which happend to him. This is my story or better their story, but it is also a bit of history how the 'Ore-sama' red head ended up together with Ruki-kun from the Mukamis and many more. I only write though the eye of the observer and supporter. So *yawns* I'm happy to share that with you all. I'm to lazy to explain everything, just read it or let it... *is asleep* zzzzzzzzzzzA/N.: Sorry I'm not used to English summarys, and English isn't my mother tongue so sorry for mistakes and else. In the next chapter I would add some notes for explaining the background information but I have to get used to it (hehehe I hope I managed to get Shuus impression there right ;D)





	1. Being beside you

My best friend finally remembered me. I was so happy about that. The only brother I was a bit able to connect to was weird the last few months. It all started with the point where I began to hang out more with Yuuma. He did still called me Neet, but I got used to it. He was still Edgar for me, the name Yuuma took a bit of time to get used to it.  
We where on the way to school with our Limo, my younger brother was lecturing some of the others about manners. I was listening to Bach. Strangely I was able to talk with Ruki, the oldest Mukami, about Music which I never expected from him.  
The white haired brother who I was talking about was Subaru. He was growling to the others as usual. Finally Ayato got the girl and was protecting her from his triplet brothers. Even if I was sleeping I wasn't used to this.  
We arrived at the school I entered the school and went directly to my music room. But the weird behaviour of my youngest brother worried me. After Bach there was a long session of Mozart on my Player. I was drifting off hoping that Subaru was okay. A loud sound woke me up. Lazyly I opened one seablue eye of mine and saw a panicked Subaru. He smelled after the blond Idol of the Mukamis. "Shit why" he smelled not like the blond Idol only drank his blood. There was a penetrant other smell, I don't think I have to explain which kind of. "Subaru..." I said yawning.  
He winched as he heard the sound of my voice. "What..." I was shocked, after knowing him for so long, this was the first time I smelled his tears. "Shuu... Sorry." he was trembling, I stood up and walked to him. Worried as I was I hugged him. "Shh, tell me what happened." his uniform was destroyed. Anger was starting to boil in me. "Kou... Rap..." "Shhh... I did smelled it... So here." I shared one of my earphones with him. Luckily there where one of Rachmaninovs soothing operas in play. He hugged me shyly back and began to cry really badly. So we where standing there for a long time.  
Finally Subaru stopped crying and started to talk. He told me a the relationship he had with Kou. Which wasn't a good one. All of it started after he refused to have sex with Kou, until at that day, raped him. "All of that because I didn't want the relationship from the start." he said with also shivering. I tried to suppress my anger which where boiling. "Oi, Neet wh... Oh holy shit." I was surprised that Yuuma where there. I was not blind I could see those feelings my best friend had for my youngest brother.  
But both of them were dense to their own feelings. "Please Yuuma he finally calmed down." I said pointing to a sleeping Subaru in my arms. He looked like he didn't slept the last few days, and all that was explaining why he was so weird in the last few months. "Damn, I should have stopped Kou." Yuuma was able to show a anger similar to the one I felt. "Yuuma, being angry, like we both are, isn't doing any good." I told him calmly. "Yeah, you're right Neet. But I don't know... I want to protect him." he told me.  
/Man, you both are stupid and dense for your own feelings./ I thought to myself. "And even if we have different mothers, he is my little brother and means the world to me." I caressed his white hair lovingly. I heard Yuuma grumble in the background. Yuuma would be so many times better for Subaru as Kou it was. "Yuuma please talk with Kou." Subaru shifted in his sleep, and called out sleeply one name _ >>Yuu... Yuuma<<_this was so cute. "You see... I will take care of him..." the stench of Kou where penetrant. 

"I will do what I could Neet, he is important to me too." I saw a little blush on the cheeks of him as he left the room. /How long will it take until you both realise your feelings... If you both aren't able Zoroko and I will help you both/ I thought sleeply to myself.


	2. I will always be there for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is a longer chapter. My first one. So I tryed my best to describe everything right. Mostly it is about cleaning Subaru up after the last chapter and what happend to him. So it ended up being on my writing programm about 4 sides, because I did cut some parts out of this chapter so I had something for the next chapter ;D 
> 
> Im not used to chapter summarys, so sorry. More in the A/N at the End.

After the scene with Subaru happened, Yuuma an I talked for half an hour about nothing special. Like how was school, family and those things. We both, or mostly Yuuma, ended up talking about Subaru, again. I dare to say he… he fanboyed about Subaru, what was actually really cute, I have to admit. In that timeframe Subaru did snuggled up closer to my chest, of course he was trembeling still like a leaf. Also he was still sleeping, which wasn’t hard to imagine because of the last few weeks where he didn’t slept a bit. After finishing our conversation, Yuuma willently said that he will go to Subarus class and tell his class teacher about the absence of Subaru and that I will take him home, which I agreed to. A few moments later, as Yuuma has left the music room which belonged to me, I called through the thelepatic link I shared with my two own young butlers. _> Hey __you both, please listen, and stop what you are doing at the moment. This is an order. <_

 _~Oh, Master, we are listening. How could we help you?~_ asked a really feminin voice. This was the voice of my female butler called Kurogaya, Yukihime. _> I will bring back Subaru to my bathroom. But he was hurt, I dont want to explain to you both how he was hurt. But I need somethings from you both<_ _~Yes, Master. How could Yuki and I help you?~_ that voice belonged to my male butler, his name was Mizake, Ai. _> First Yuki-chan I need the following: A pack of new clothes for Subaru and me, also I need your __equipment_ _for taking samples and also when I’m finished with cleaning not only Subaru but myself up please clean burn the clothes we both wore. <_ Yukihime, she wanted to be called Yuki, was a fully trained forensic so she was on good terms with my biological little brother.

So she would be able to convince Reiji in using his laboratory to analyse stuff, so they understood each other well. For him I was only a Gokutsubushi, but I did hoped that Yuki was the right person for him, because she where able to put him into his bounds, to be honest they where a match made in heaven, but this wasn’t my cup of tea. Yuki was a bit shorter than Zoroko, she had snow white hair simlilar to Subaru and hazelbrown eyes. She was also a Shinigami. And yes Butler, not a Maid, she didn’t want to be a maid so she was working as a butler under my care. She also wore the normal butler attire, she was build feminin, but not so strongly like my Zoroko. _~Master, what should I do?~_ this was the voice of Ai, the younger Butler of them, over our telephatic link. _> Ai, can you please prepare a hot bathtub and some FLUFFY towels? __And also please put a remedy in the tub which is good for bite Marks, injuries..._ _<_

I explained to him in detail what I needed in the bath tub, Ai was really good when it was about healing stuff and herbs and simliar things. _~I will do that, anything else Master?~_ _> Thanks, could you maybe prepare a __really_ _hot_ _water bottle_ _after I finished up cleaning Subaru, and for myself a tea?_ _And also something to eat for us both?_ _<_ _~Yes, Sir~_ After giving those orders, I grabbed Subaru and held him close to teleport us both into the bathroom connected to my own room. For me missing a few hours of school and education wouldn’t be a problem. After arriving in my bathroom, I pulled the earphone out of Subarus Ear, which I shared with him earlyier. Though doing that I woke Subaru up, which was somehow my goal. **“Hey, did you sleep well?”** he only nodded weakly. **“** **Subaru, I have to be honest with you, I do have to clean you up.”** he looked a bit shocked at me but he weakly answered yes.

“ **So please help me as good as you can to get your clothes of you.”** he responded again with a weakly yes. Really Kou had done something to him… he wasn’t in the years I knew him never so weak, even after all what happened to him and his mother. Or should I say aunt, yes Subaru was the child of my Father and his niece. But enough of that. Subaru was weak enough so I had no time to dwell in Memories or similar, even if I only wanted to listen to Rachmaninov. He was more important than my desire to listen to classical music. He raised his shaking Arms in to the Air so I could pull his School Jacket and Shirt of him. As I pulled those Clothes off I could see the bite marks of Kou and the bloody injuries Kou left on him. Inside of me my inner Sadist started to boil and wanted to kill Kou, because of those injuries, but I managed to supress him and focus on Subaru before me. Subaru was my litte precious brother, the one who would hurt him… if I would think that thought further it would end in blood shed so I suppressed it too.

 **“Subaru I have to get my clothes of please wait a moment.”** so I managed it to get Subaru to stand on his own for a few moments, in which I disrobed myself, which was including my MP3 player. This player was a present of Zoroko to my last birthday, it was colored softly and not to shrill in the yellow dye of the sundown one of my favourite times of the day. Even if it was waterproof, that was tested with this kind of modell, but it was to precious to me so I always ended up putting it at the side so it wouldn’t get wet, as I finished it I focused on Subaru again. **“Sorry but I have to pull down your pants.”** “It...it...it’s okay, I… know… you wouldn’t… hurt me in any way...” he told me weakly. **“I also have to get your boxers of okay?”** I had to ask him about everything, to be shure that it would be okay for him to do those things. I only whore my sofly coloured yellow boxers, to differ our boxers, we had a colour sytem at our house.

For example, green boxers belonged to Laito, red to Ayato, blue to Reiji, purple to Kanato, gray ones to Subaru and yellow ones to me. So I wasn’t surprised to see gray boxers on Subaru. **“So I will pull them off.”** he shaked but said softly an okay to me. How mutch I would reget it, after pulling the boxer of him I was greeted with a smell after semen. Not a plesant smell, because of the problem it was from Kou. But besides that there was the smell of Subarus mostly own semen, but also the prominent of Kou and also the white thick fluid stuck inside of him so with pulling off the boxers which was not only drenched in fresh semen of them both, also in blood of Subarus anus. The semen where from, about 9-10 times, because it was so mutch. Not only was the semen glued to his jacksy until his lower back, also his white pubic hair was mixed and stiff with the cum not only of Subaru himself mostly the one of Kou.

As I pulled his gray boxers down which where mostly white of cum, Subaru begann to yell, because he was in pain which was logical because the boxer of him was nearly stiff with cum and mostly glued to his skin because of that, but I managed to get them off. Which ended up in him kicking me and trying to bite me but because he was in this weakend state he didn’t accomplished it. Softly I grabbed him and put him in the herbial bathtub which worked wonders on his albino skin. _> Hey Yuki, you can come and take the samples<_ she arrived shortly after I called her through the telepatic link. She did take some samples and some other things to analyse them later on. As she did that I started to clean, in my boxer of course, Subaru up. After getting the dried and hardend semen out of his pubic hair, and of his jacksy, I had to clean his anus. **“Subaru, please trust me I have to get the semen out...”** “I..trust you.” he answered weakly.

Gentle as I could mangage it, I had to supress my inner sadist against Kou, I cleaned his anus up. With cleaning that, and a bit of his anus inside because of his injuries there, he bleed again. After fishing cleaning him up and taking him out of the tub, I gentle dried him up. Before I help Subaru getting dressed, I put some put Hametum, a lotion similar to Bepanthen, on his cuts and bruises including the ones around his anus, Hametum is a healing salve baised on herbs. Than I took his new clothes and dressed him but holding him away from me, because I smelled like him, Kou and myself. Though the link I called Ai whom where there in a mere secoonds and he brought Subaru into my room and also into my bed. Ai had already made the hot water bottle and cooked food for both of us.

Ai had cyan hair and same but a bit darker coloured eyes. After getting Subaru in my bed I cleaned myself up and washed myself. After that I dryed myself changed into my freetime outfit and took my MP3 Player from the windowsill and cliped it back on to my collar. Freshly showered and cleaned up, in the time where I was showering Yuki appeared to get the reeking clothing out of my bathroom and to burn it as I ordered her to do, I returned to my room where Subaru where in my bed and snuggeling to one of my pillows. How cute that was… Now I understood why Yuuma was so fixed on Subaru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N.:  
> Sorry for taking so long. I had to put it into the right words to write it and some Parts of them where heavy to write. Like the part where Shuu had to clean Subaru up. For example I was unsure about Shuu being nude too or only Subaru and so forth. And to the points I mentioned in the previous chapters. The fact that Shuu is supportive of Subaru comes from the Game DIALOVERS MORE BLOOD, in that is a scene, in the prolouge where Ayato is, sadly to say that, dissing Subaru and Shuu is putting Ayato proverbial in his place. Even through they are only halfbrothers.[I really arn’t able to read japanese fully yet but I understood it like that, probs to my listening comprehension ;D AND I DIDN’T looked it up on Tumblr or similar sides ^^’ with the next fact too.] The second fact I mentioned comes from the Game VanDeadCarnival, in that games are ‘Mini Chapters’ as I call them or in between parts, where the Character and you are going to the stalls of the carnivals. In one of Shuu’s is a scene where him and you are in a Store with antic ware. In that Store you both meet Mukami, Ruki is searching for a special kind of CD which starts a conversation between Ruki and Shuu, both are talking about classical Music. Shuu does mention composers like, Mozart, Bach, and others like Rachmaninnov, Ruki is impressed that Shuu knowes so mutch about that, and asks for his recomendations. Sorry if it is to long as an AN but I had to get it out of my system. Btw. My OC Zoroko is oritated on myself so dont hate me please, I will describe her in the next chapter detailed *looks shyly and hides behind Ban from Nanatsu no Tasai* And if somebody wants to be my beta reader I would be honoured, because English isn’t my first language. And including all of my AN I hoped to nail Shuu in this chapter *sweat* the thing with Subaru and his Father [Uncle and what not] is a fact too... In the near future I will put some other fanfics I wrote online here. Please dont be to hard, they where my first English Fanfictions so excuse mistakes and else there ;D Sorry for formatting like that, it was a long text and I wanted you to regognize whom is speaking at the moment.


	3. You are not alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N.: Hello Guys, what the actual bloody fucking Hell did I do to get about 120 Hits on THIS? WOW thank you all for reading my shitty fanfic… I hope you all enjoy it. And for the ones who let a kudos there a big hug from me. Sorry for taking so long to update… but as I mentioned I’m a bit like Shuu which means I’m lazy as fuck… *yawns* I really thought about putting that Part online or changing it but I was to tiered to do that. And most of this fanfic is based on some dreams I had so I think it is somehow understandable that I takes time to ‘dream it’ and than put it into words and into a good Text which sounds not weird. ;D Yours ZorokoRoronoa

As I came out of the bathroom, my young Butler Ai appeared and gave me a realaxing herbal tea. Softly I smiled at him and let Subaru sleep. Even if I didn’t liked it, I had to do my homework so I started with it. A few moments later, with a soft knock came Zoroko into my room. She was yawning, and streching herself for a few seconds. “Hey Shuu…” she started to cough, because she where sick with a cold. “I forgot this book whith you.” she took the book and showed to me. It was the first book of the serial called Artemis Fowl. “Hope he feels better soon.” she pointed to the sleeping Subaru. **“I hope so too.”** I told her honestly. Her glasses where slipping again from her nose and her green brown eyes looked tired. “I’m going I don’t want to infect him with my cold.” she said and went trough her lime coloured short hair with her left hand, which didn’t hold the book. “So until later.” she left again.

 

I was totally happy with her, because she was similar to myself. She was lazy like I was, loved to listen to music and also she was a Otaku. Which was weird in the first few month of our realationship, but after a few month I started to accept her and being with her. Yuma, who called me at that time still Nito, nearly managed it to temp her away from me. But she decided to stay with me under the restriction that I accept her like she is. To be honest even if we where similar in the so called dere type she had a bit tsun and a tiny bit yan to add to her kuudere persona, so I could never be shure what she was feeling. That constelation made her so fascenating for me to discover her, and so fitting for me. She was really a creative girl so she where a creak when it was about Otome Games, she started to develop or write her own which she found really challening because she wanted to build a Game which where not only interesting and loveable.

 

The only thing she had was a basic of characters and places, to be honest with you I could tell you a whole story about us at a different point of time, and I’m to lazy to do it now. This are the documentations how my brother Subaru and my best friend Yuuma ended up being a couple. And how mutch work my butlers, my girlfriend and I put into their relationship. What we all didn’t knew at that point in time was that Kou, who did those things to Subaru, where drugged. One of his crazy fangirls wanted to drug him. But she didn’t know that the drug she had mixed into his drink, whom he shoot an commertial about, had another effect on a vampire like Kou. The problem was, Kou did not remember anything about that. After fininshing my homework I pulled my smartphone out of my bag and opened it. After looking at the screen, I facepalmed inside, Yuuma had called and Emailed me a dozend times. After opening my mailprogramm or better Mail App I started to write a short Email to him in which I wrote _“Hey, everything is okay. He is sleeping in my bed at the moment. You really don’t want to know how he looked after getting his soaked clothes of off him. He was nor really in the best shape as I expected...”_ and than I wrote a bit more how I cleaned him up and what had happened in the last few hours.


	4. I will keep you save

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing mutch to tell more in the A/N Note at the End. 
> 
> Besides that.... 
> 
> Happy Birthday Tori-san!!!!!!

Chapter 4

 

**I will keep you save**

 

After finishing cleaning Subaru up and getting him a bit fixed up, I was finally able to catch my breath. Subaru was sleeping peacefully in my bed. After getting the information to Yuuma, I somehow knew my best friend stopped worrying a little. What was good. Subaru called in his sleep, it felt like a thousand time, after Yuuma. And if they both wanted me to think there wasnt anything going on between them… than call me Cecil.*¹ After a few hours watching Subaru and being with him my young Butler Ai came to me. _“Shuu-sama, please trust me, I will take care of Subaru-sama. Zoroko-san is_ _waiting_ _for you. You know she worries about you and Subaru-sama. Please go.”_ he said strictly to me. That was the thing with him, he was also not human. Like Yuki was a Shinigami, he was a Android. Or better an Android Idol Robot. Even if you don’t thought it at first, he looked human. But as a vampire, his blood smelled after Lavendel.*³ Also a normal human would smell, of course after blood, but humans had a heartbeat which where warm. And that made them warm. I cant really describe. How do you describe warmth?! That’s not possible. Even if my young butler had a pulse, which meant there was blood in his veins. His Heart beat was stronger than the one of a vampire, but even so it was barely audible.

Also even if we Vampries where cold, and demand after human warmth, extinguish from a a somehow metallic cold. The human body also smelled, every blood type had his own smell, their Rhesus factors added to it. For Ayato blood type 0- smelled different than for me, and so forth. My girlfriend had type 0+ which was, for me, a smell for that I could “die” like the humans would say. My other butler where a Shinigami which meant that she had **NO** heartbeat. Even we vampires had one. Our pulse where only really slow. So normally audible. Yuki really smelled death with was hard on my nose the first few month. After the few months I got used to it but I dont liked it still. But my little brother really seemed to love the smell of Yuki. How often they hang out together, guessing they would end up together. Which where somehow good. So he was stopping annoying me or waking me up from my naps. They where a match made in heaven. After getting up, I yawned and went to the room of my girl. As I appeared behind her and hugged her, she leant against me. “Hey is everything okay with Subaru?!” she aked me.

I smiled tiered. “Yeah he is, you know Ai, he wanted to get me outside. I trust him.” she agreed. “Yeah you do. Man you are comfy Shuu...” I only could chuckle because of her comment. “Come on you are sick and belong in the bed.” this was a hidden allusion to her for cuddling with me, in her bed. Now she was chuckling “Is that a hint you want to cuddle?!” she knew me. She stood up to grab my hand, she already wore her nightshirt. Where did she got one of mine?! The nightshirt she wore where one of mine. I could see that she wore a Hotpants under it even if my T-shirt was big on her, she was about 1,75cm tall, with wearing the hotpants that was totally typical for her.*² So we ended up in her bed, which where the same build like all of our beds. Her duvet cover cushion where dark red with some basketballs. The duvet was a covered in orange with a yellow Anime like symbol which symbolised a crown from an Anime.**** She also had also the crest of our family tattooed on her right wrist, she had thought long about which colour it should be so she decided to go with black.***** She had two other Tattoos, but both of them where on places where I deviantly not would tell where.

I really didn’t recalled from which Anime the crown was. That was somehow a bit of the downside living with her, but anyway I loved her. She was a bit freaky and somehow crazy, that I really loved on her. The first meeting with her, which my dad arranged again, where a precious memory to the both of us. Our first meeting started with the sentence “If you are able to live with a Otaku and Freak together than we can try starting dating.” and so we ended up together. She loved music too, also she liked classical music because she could sleep perfectly with that. Yeah she had her flaws and her kinks and many more mostly that was why I loved her. She was perfect in my eyes. We both had the problem with that we where afraid of fire.****** All in all we both loved each other even if we where labeld, Freaks, Otakus or Gokutsushibui’s. A few month ago I had to protect her before the oldest Mukami, whom had taken an interest in her. So I had my share of troubles too, she belonged to ME, and nobody else. “Hey, Ririe,******* what are you thinking about?” she called me to get my attention to her. “Ah Zo-chin, nothing important. How we came together and so on….” I said yawning with the Answer to her. She chuckled “Even if we are called many names, we both stick together aren’t we?” I only nodded. “Let us sleep.” yawning as I answered her. She agreed yawning also, so we both slept cuddling with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *¹ I mean the character Aijima, Cecil from the Serial or Otome Game Uta no Prince-sama. Cecil and Shuu, both share in the japanese Originals the Seiyuu Tori-san *² As I told you Zoroko is based on myself, and if I would get a Shirt from my boy/best friend (MALE) I would wear a hot pant under the borrowed Shirt. *³ As you see I really only know that Ai is a an android but I really don’t know what about his interior or similar. So I got my inspiration from the franchise called StarTrek and the Character Spock (both versions/ TOS Spock and AOS ← the newer one, Versions) where Spock has green blood, so I thought Lavendel Blood would fit Ai, because his colour which stands for him in the Anime and Game is Lavendel. **** This would be my dream duvet covers ;D ***** I’m thinking about getting that tattoo, what dear Readers are you thinking about that?! But it will be black because I can’t combine my favourite Colours being orange, dark red, yellow and light green. Also two other Tattoos, but as I Shuu told you on places where I wouldn’t tell you *evil grin* ****** That is correct I’m in RL a really fucking afraid of Fire like Shuu. We are similar, I don’t know who of us more would be more afraid of Fire. ******* Ririe is the real Name of Shuu, which stated in the Game Dark Fate. Which I only know though reading, I didn’t found it out by playing myself because I didn’t not own Dark Fate yet. ;D A/N.: Dear Readers, I will try to keep this A/N as short as possible. After some problems with my text program I cut the Flashback I had in the Chapter. Sorry. And I’m deeply sorry that my A/N’s are so long I don’t know how to spoiler here or better I don’t understand that. First thanks for about 219 hits, that’s is a big sign that the FF is read. Even trough its a rare/ unusual Paaring. And all the Kudos :D. This is Paaring is besides Shuuma and Subaru x Shuu one of my favourite DL Yaoi Paarings. Sorry for taking so much time to upload a new chapter, but sometimes I have problems with describing certain scenes, being not a native speaker of English:( It took so long to write because of Real Life Trouble, and also my depression. Which got me, again, sadly. Also I had troubles with our old dog, he is 14 years old, and still have them. After watching some English Ybers and hearing some Utapri Songs/ and playing Utapri App (also PSP Games though the Emulator or Vita Versions) and similar music, I wanted to write it further. With the Chapter “Goal” I hope to manage write a good and interesting Story. I will fight my depressions and write more. Also I’m a big LAZY writer so don’t expect to much from me. *yawns* (for my first long English FF)


	5. Ai to Yume no ANATA to/ Itoshiki Hito e °

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As told in the previous chapter  
> More in the second part of the A/N :D  
> Im deeply sorry I dont have head at the moment to wrap my head around using HTML for the Links in my A/N of the End Note.  
> Also Im sick at the moment with a otitis and a sinusitis.
> 
> Besides that... 
> 
> Happy Birthday Tori-san ^////^

Chapter 5

 

 **Ai to Yume no ANATA to/** **Itoshiki Hito e** °

 

**~*~Subarus PoV~*~**

_It was a normal day, until the thing with Kou happened. But later mote to that, I would tell this journal at first something else. A few weeks prior to that accident, I managed to meet, the person I began to love. After throwing my usual tantrum in Class because I didnt want to do a project. Not really with him, called Yuuta,*¹ I hurt myself. I did put many holes again into the walls in the classroom, I was sent to the nurse. Even if my cuts where healing already. This was a procedure which was predetermined from the higher ups in School. As she saw me she nodded and took care of my wounds. Also she noted it down in my file._ “Ah you are here too?!” _I heard a voice in the background and turned to it. “Yeah.” I wasn’t believing my eyes. It was the second oldest of the Mukamis. He was shirtless and his shoulder long hair*² was open. He wore some bandages around his upper chest. “What happened to you...” he laughed which was really sympathetic. Than he told me that somebody where flipping out in his class. Than he told me that somebody where flipping out in his class. The girl started throwing Ninjastars, Razorblades and what not. He had to help because of his hight and more. “Ah I understand.” than I told him why I was there. He asked one question. “Yuuta, the giant?! Do you know him.” he nodded._

 _Giant fitted him, he was a new kind of Vampire race which I didn’t knew. Also he was 2,10m*³ tall, and somehow weird. So Yuuma, he wanted me to call him that, became friends. After a few month’s I realised that I had fallen in Love with Yuuma. I was, as Zoroko the girlfriend of my big brother told me, to tsundere to admit that I was in Love with Yuuma. A few weeks later Kou, approached me and blackmailed me with that he would tell Yuuma my feelings to him. So I was forced in the relationship with Kou. After a few weeks in this “relationship” Kou where weird. As usual I was trying to escape everyone around me, I found some so called Boy’s Love Mangas around the house, which belonged to Shuu’s Girlfriend. After some confusion and many talks with her I understood. Also I found an Interest in that genre. Zoroko and I came to an understanding through that and Friends. I normally closed it but Kou teleported into my normally quiet place._ **“Oi, Subaru-kun, I’ve waited long enough.”** _after that most of what had happened I really don’t recall. Only that he bit many times and for the first time he was gentle end softed me up. His eyes where glazed like he was drugged or similar. His magic eye put me under a spell. So I was will less. After Kou was finished, I grabbed my clothes and ran to the music room of Shuu’s, Him I told shortly what happened before I passed out. Slowly I came too and smelled the odour of my brother Shuu, which meant that I was in his bed. Than I slept in again. On the next day, I where owned with a visit of Yuuma and we talked._

**~*~Subarus PoV END~*~**

**~*~Yuuma PoV~*~**

**After a rampage of one of the girls from my class I ended up in the Nurse wing. She where killed trough** **a silver injection. The only thing that was** **lethal** **for us.** **That** **was the first time I had to see that. In my long hairs w** **here** **some of the Ninjastars struck so I had to open it and get them out. Also I got some Razorblades off so the nurse had to sew some wounds together. Fucking, proceedings of the higher ups of the school. Even if we where vampires. After getting the stars out of my hair** **Subaru** **appeared, the youngest of the Sakamakis. We started to talk and he mentioned the giant from his class. Even if I was tall with 1,90m against Yuuta I was small. He was about 2,10m tall and weird I could only agree with Subaru in that point. So our friendship started somehow started. I also realised in the few month’s some kind of feelings toward Subaru. Like him, I a Mukami-Vampire, would never admit such foolish feelings. Our whole** **family** **changed in that month’s my friendship with Subaru grew. Ruki where spending mutch time with the redhead of the Sakamaki’s. But I knew that the** **redhead** **of the where two timing,** **with** **the blond human chick of them. Her Name was Yui I really didn’t fucking cared for her.** **The Time before I met Subaru my best friend Shuu, yes I called him Shuu and he was my best friend, fought over his chick.**

 **So I lost interest on her, she where not fit for me. Somehow Shuu and I where friends in our childhood, but because of the fire and the lost of my** **memories** **I** **didn’t** **knew that. He and I started proverbial from the** **start point** **again. We both needed a year to be friends again, but it worked. Shuu was the only who knew that I was in love with Subaru. I told him because I trusted him, and also I started to befriend the chick I tried to steal from Shuu. She was a really cool person in my opinion even with her flaws and quirks. She had always something to write with her and a, mmhh, how should I call it, a first aid kit** **^** **where the most fitting** **description** **for that.** **My little brother Azusa didn’t hurt himself as much as before. It started as I recognised the smell of the chibi, he was about 1,65m big, what else should I call him?! Of the Sakamakis on him. A few weeks after realising my feelings to Subaru and talking with Shuu about it, I recognized the smell of Subaru on Kou. Which made me bloody jealous. Subaru belonged to** **ME** **and nobody else. Than the situation with Subaru happened. Angry as I was, How should I be able to calm down, went to the room where Kou where in. This was one of the benefits being a vampire.**

“ **Kou! Even if you loved him, you fucking asshole! That doesn’t give you the fucking right to hurt him!” I grabbed angry as I was his collar. But his stench besides the one after Subaru, where disgusting, but I couldn’t stop growling against him. He looked dazed…. Why… Also he smelled after Subaru which made my blood boil more. He opened his eyes completely.** “Yu...Yuuma-kun… What happened…. Why are you so angry?!” **I growled again. “** **Don’t** **you dare fuck with me. You raped Subaru, should I describe more… How he was hurt and how he smelled?! But… Stop here… don’t you remember doing THAT to HIM?!”** **he sadly nodded.** “Yeah I don’t remember. I was on a photo shoot and promoting a drink but it tasted weird. Now I’m here… And you tell me I raped Subaru-kun… I wanted to end this relationship… That’s why I was here… but… What the Hell did I do Yuuma-kun?!” **now I was confused. “I dont know. But go home. I really dont know what I will do with you, if I smell Subaru any longer on you.” I told him honestly.**

“Ah I know why you and Subaru are acting like that. And I will go home, and Yuuma-kun please forgive me. But from now on Im supporting both of you and hope you will get happy Yuuma-kun. That was original thought from the the start, even if I had feelings for Subaru-kun. Please Yuuma-kun take care of Subaru-kun and also Subaru-kun should take care of you if he don’t I would kill him.” **Kou said and left the room. I really didn’t understood what Kou meant. I wasnt against a** **friendship** **of them. But they both had to clear that thing up with** **their self.** **I would be by Subarus side if he wanted to try a friendship again with Kou but it was his** **decision** **. After school and getting home, I decided to visit Subaru at his home on the next day. So I did and** **that** **all for now, journal.**

**~*~Yuumas PoV END~*~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *¹ one of the first male Characters from my Otome Game or more the Idea I head. *² I dont have any clue how long Yuumas Hair really is so I guessed that length *³ As told the smallest male Character in my Otome Game Idea is about 1,95m tall I have a weakness for all about 1,95m in RL ^ thats a quirk I have in RL too,,, *hides behind Cecil again* ° Here are the songs https://soundcloud.com/yuyu9410/02-ai-to-yume-to-anata-to (I damn fucking love the parts with the flute, because I learned as teenager myself, and now I totally have an interest in learning the bassflute XD) and https://soundcloud.com/kanon-koizumi/itoshiki-hito-he-reiji-kotobuki-quarteto-nocturno  
> Most of chapter 5 are inspired by Dramatical Murderer. Also I had some problems with the describing of the views of Subaru and Yuuma. Because I’m not good in imagine in characters which are Tsundere or similar sorry… Clear inspired me in writing Subaru and Noiz with Yuuma. Also this chapters will come on on the 05/16/2018 that’s Tori-san Birthday. (He is Shuu’s japanese Voice, if you dont knew that already) Thanks Tori-san for being a part of my Anime and Otaku-Teenager Time. (He voiced Inuzuka Kiba in Naruto jap. Orginal) Also being in so many roles who are my favourite Characters *blushes* Uwaahhh I should stop it… Im rambling… because I like this Seiyuu a bit to much. *hides behind Aijima, Cecil* *bushes deeply red* I sound like a teenager if I talk about him… *is completely red* His Voice…. Is a dream *sighs* Also I will start cosplaying again this year. Im out of “Training” what Cosplay approaches hopefully it will help also against my depression also. That’s all for know. Sorry I had to cut this AN in two parts.


	6. You are still alive that is the most important thing

Chapter 6

 

**You are still alive that is the most important thing**

 

As the night had ended and I was slowly waking up because of my girlfriend beside me I used that time to think about some things. My brother slept soundly in my bed and he was calling Yuumas Name. My girlfriend beside me began to shift a bit. The first thing I thought about was that I had gotten really lucky with her. Even if the first few weeks where not really easy. She was a Type 3 Kuudere which meant she had some phases where it wasn’t predicable how she would react. Sometimes she switched between Kuudere, Yandere and Tsundere. To find out her real feelings about me where hard. But I also didn’t made it easy for her, so we had our differences but we managed to over come them. And over a long time we both fell in Love with each other which was beautiful. The Thing I had get used to was that Zoroko moved around lot in her sleep and also sometimes she talked about nothing important. Zoroko was dark skinned a bit darker than Cecil. What Zoroko had to use was a so called grind split*¹ for her teeth because she did grind her teeth in the night. That was also new to me, Zoroko gave me many new experiences from her, that was one of the things I loved about her.

 

Even if it was sometimes annoying but she also loved reading a good Manga or Book with me sleeping beside her or cuddling with her. She listened to all kinds of music, but classical Music was for her a Music where she could sleep peacefully. After getting a bit closer to her I felt that she snuggled up to me. This made me smile softly at her. I heard her pulse and smelled her odour. She smelled after, mmmh how should I describe it, her Bed and her Pillows including the feathers covers, the polyester covers and all the wool blankets smelled not completely extremely but for me as a vampire that smell after lavender for the inlays of the covers. Also her wardrobe smelled after the essential oils eucalyptus and thyme which where besides the lavender in the wardrobe a kind of prevention against clothes moths. I completely understood, moths where a pain in the ass to get them out of the clothes. But her odour where… how should I describe odour its not really easy. She had normally though three main odours, which where a one after lemony products, than after some wild rose products and lastly one of my favourite smells on her where blood orange. Also it was her favourite smell. Softly and gently I tried to get out of her grasp, in which she normally had his had her Teddy.

 

The teddy which looked like a copy of my hysterical brother one. And hers where female which lend to that that the one of her, called Aiko, and the one of the chibi where most times together. Also I had to accept she still slept with a small cuddling blanket. Which where really good because I continually smelled the smallest Mukami on the chibi. And yes, journal, you really understand right. I meant not only he smelled after the special smell a vampire or a human had after sex, I wont mention her because that’s our PRIVAT matter, but after something only vampires can do. The chibi smelled after the blood he drank from the ex-human vampire. A ex-human vampire smelled to one like me, who was only a pure blood not a first blood, like… that is really hard to describe again. As I wrote about Yuki and Ai my young butlers or my girlfriend is odour one of the most difficult points to describe. As I tried, I will try again to do describe what their smell is. Every human as I told, even Shinigamis or Idol Androids like Ai have a special smell after their blood. Every human has their own blood kind of smell which adds to the one of their normal bodily smell. First Bloods smelled even human or normal any more…

 

I could not describe how Carla-sama and Shin-sama smelled.  The Mukamis, who where all Ex-Human Vampires  didn’t lost their human smell, that means that the Maso from the Mukamis mostly smelled after his own blood. And the blood smelled after  some kind of a turquoise rose damaszena.*² That was some smell…. It was a pain to my nose but after a few month I got used to that kind of smell. After getting gently out of the grip of my girlfriend, and placing a gentle kiss on her head she slowly awoke and looked at me. Through her splint in her  mouth her first words where  dull and inarticulate at first.  _ “Good morning…” _ she mumbled and took with a kind of snapping sound her split off. I really hated that sound. “Good Morning, my woman.” she  yawned and stretched herself.  _ “Yeah...” _ she rubbed her eyes and somehow she ended up on the other side of the bed so she had to lean over me to get her glasses and put her split on her bedside cabinet. That was…. I think you would give many things to know what I thought in that moment but that I wont share with you. As she got her glasses again her not even really awoken green brown eyes  she looked at me. Zoroko put her head on my chest.  _ “Did you sleep well after yesterday...” _ she asked me softly. 

 

“Yes I did.” her look became stubborn. _“You are lying Shuu… You did use the time to sleep but you where the whole time when we both where sleeping worried about him.”_ she explained. “Zoroko…. You know me really good.” she laughed softly and half sleepy. _“Shuu…. Do you forgot that we are a couple for more than 2 ½ Years…._ _And you did forgot that we stick together even if we called many names or else_ _”_ she said and I nodded. Yeah we where a couple for that long, also she was older than me. At the moment I was in the last parts of my exams to clear finish the school. _“_ _So I saw how much you cared for your youngest brother. And I love you for that you are so caring about Subaru.”_ Zoroko bashfully admitted to me.  Now I was laughing softly. “We are so made for each other.” that triggered a big dark red blush on her face. _“S...Shuu… don’t say things like that… I’m in already really much in love with you that wont wouldn’t make it easier for me...”_ I hugged her close to me and heard her speeding up heartbeat. Normally I wanted to stay with her, but as she said my instinct wanted to go to my little brother and check on him and how he was doing…. “You are right I want to check on him… I’m worried.” Zoroko gently nudged me in my left side. _“Than what are you doing here, go and check on hi_ _m.”_ Zoroko looked in my sapphire eyes and kissed me shortly. Damn if I didn’t get away from her…. That would end up with us both being in bed some time longer. “Sorry my lewd woman, after that you don’t get away so easily...” she smiled and nodded. _“But after that you will go to him understood..”_ her tone where somehow commanding. “Yes I do...” so we ended up doing something, I think you can think about what we did. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N.: Sorry for taking so long I had to rewrite the chapter nearly completely because I had some trouble with my OS or better Textprogram, hopefully I managed to rewrite it as I wrote it the day before…. At the readers I hope after the new ‘Internet Rulez’ I definitely hope that this chapter will be online ;D As mentioned the Quirks and characteristics that Zoroko has are based on myself so I won’t explain everything in detail just accept it Because I was to lazy to do that to an other Character so it had to be my own OC…. *¹ I didn’t know how to translate the german word >Knirschschiene< so I used some kind of words combination… and of course that with the information of blood smells and so on I really hadn’t a basis for that *grin* *yawns* so on with the story *² the Name of the Rose is based on informations from this GERMAN Side https://www.rosenparadies-loccum.de/aktuelles/duftrosen-zum-riechen-und-essen/stark-duftende-historische-rosensorten/ And I’m deeply sorry for mixing AE and BE, I learned mostly AE in School but I’m a lover of the BE… or (something similar) because the accent… I could die for that English… I hope I tried my best with using BE *hides* Also I hope I don’t repeated some Informations… I wrote the FF mostly in the night and was to lazy to proofread before uploading.


	7. Deikai TEMPTATION

Chapter 7

 

**Dekiai TEMPTATION^**

 

About a hour later, after Zoroko and I had done something together, which I wouldn’t further describe, we where cuddling under the sheets. Also I wouldn’t describe our state of clothing right now. She sighted and wanted to grab her glasses, which when we both doing that I normally managed to get it of her. Zoroko didn’t liked at first very much, she hated it because with out them she saw really around nothing. But after a few times she became used to it and concentrated on me. For her, to put it in her words, it was like being blind and so she had to focus especially on me. That made me really happy, also it was a new experience for me. After a time we did it, she put her glasses on my nose and I could only twitch backwards. Zorokos eyes where really bad to be gentle about it. After that she said, that is the view point I have without them, and I started to understand her. After calming down I did that what I promised her to do. Softly we both let go of each other, but not after giving her a short kiss on her dyed green short hair. In the state of the clothes I wore I used shortly Zorokos Shower and dressed myself again. could see her yawning and getting out of bed too.

 

Than she grabbed the Shirt she wore the night before and went to the shower too, which where a bit hard on me she where in the state of clothing I left the bed before Zoroko smiled mysteriously at me…. Damn she would kill me sometime with this kind of looks…. I put my headphones back into my ears and started to listen to the next piece on my Player was a _‘Eine kleine Nachtmusik’*¹_ from W.A. Mozart. I thought back to Zoroko, I loved her and where thinking about one special thing and hoped she would accept it. I was so nervous about that, but I loved her too deeply to let her ever go. She where like a missing puzzle piece, I was so lucky to have her. And she could bake like heaven, I was so lucky that she didnt end up with the yandere of us. My feet took me to my room. As I opened the morning light fell on a ‘sleeping’ young teal haired Butler. His Ponytail did came loose over the night. His chest weren’t signaling the sin for breathing, because he was in ‘sleep mode’. Which was similar to a human sleeping. “Ai?” I called out, after that I heard a little sound like a machine stating up. _“Ah Shuu-sama, are you awake?”_ I nodded to him. _“_ _Than I hope you are well rested. Your little brother...”_ than he started with a detailed and descriptive cycle of Subarus Actions in the night.

 

“Thanks for the information Ai.” he nodded and got away. **“Gokutsushintsubi, where are you…”** I heard a annoying voice. “Ai stay with him until he awakes, please okay?” Ai bowed and looked after Subaru and took care of his wounds. I opened the door of my room and found a pissed and ... little glass wearing brother before my door. **“Come with me...”** you could imagine who that was couldn’t you? “Yeah...Reiji I’m coming.” I told him and followed him. After a few minutes we arrived at his laboratory. **“So Yuki-chan an I managed to analyse the drug.”** I gulped… which drug was it…. Than my brother started to explain. The substance of the drug was not as all the human ones. This drug where tested on some ‘vampire’ guinea pigs. The drug which had Kou made like this and attacking my little precious brother, where especially for vampires. To describe the drug was similar to the one of he Humans called aprodisiac The name for the Drug was **FLOATING DARK BLOOD**. Which mostly was self explained. But on a human it won’t work, only on vampires. After getting that explained I was shocked. This Drug was normally in our Vampire World forbidden, and punished by banishing the vampire side of that user with some kind of curse, rendering them human. And the sign they wore where around heir neck and looked like a rose thorn string. Most of the ones who got that punishment where dead, because they killed thyself. Because that drug wasn’t easy to get free of and as a rendered human that drug didn’t worked. “Thanks for the Info… I will go to him...” shocked as I was I left the laboratory in a haste. **“Nii-sama...”** I heard Reiji call after me but I heard enough.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: One of my last A/Ns. Sorry for the length of the other A/Ns… So on with the Storyline… we start after the End of Chapter 6… I hope you could imagine which ‘state of clothing’ I mean *grins evilly* *¹ this is the thing he hears, through playing lunatic parade I knew he listens to W.A. Mozart https://soundcloud.com/ronaldocristiano/eine-kleine-nachtmusik I will call the Paaring YuSuba!!!!!! Only tree Chapters to go. In the next AN is a little surprise! And two chapters in one upload ;D the drug part was the heaviest one…. Because I thought of a not used drug until now (my own idea) ^ the Lyrics are from that: https://silvermoon249.livejournal.com/26146.html and the Song is from that side https://soundcloud.com/zoroko-zoroko-roronoa/sets/utapri


	8. Those words “Do you want to marry me?” are hard to tell someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have only two chapters to go… sadly… But as promised I’m writing an other Story with a rare Paaring which is the Paaring Ranmaru x Cecil which I totally ship and those other ones SyoAi, ReijiSAtsuki, KaoruNatsuki, and Ringo x OC and many more (you know her xd). And so I thought to upload the last three ones together. Sorry I have to change the PoV in the next chapter because Ai is with YuSuba and Shuu is with Zoroko so I could better describe what happens with Subaru and Yuuma. And that with the proposal is based on the Audio CD Bloody Bouquet. *the restaurant in the Audio isn’t completely booked for them but I really wanted to do it like that (as far as I understood)

Chapter 8

 

**Those words “Do you want to marry me?” are hard to tell someone**

 

As I fled out of the laboratory from my brother I breath a sigh of relive. Finally outside, the stench…. But the fact to knew that it was that kind of drug who driven Kou to do that to Subaru was heavy. I couldn’t imagine what where happing in the room of my girlfriend or better what she had found. I wasn’t able to concentrate on my music at the moment, which meant I heard the bell. Everyone in the house could smell who where at the door. Relived I went to answer the door. “Ah you.” the one who were before the door starred down at me from a hight of 1,90m. His dark brown shoulder long hair where messy like he had not the time to put it up in his usual ponytail. He wore a dark coloured orange T-shirt and some kind of a baggy pants. The event with Subaru happened one day before the golden week. A week with many holiday days so we had the days free from school. **“Oi, Neet how is he.”** now it clicked. Yuuma wore his hair open because… the rest you should imagine yourself… “Come on in.” I myself wore a comfortable sweater which over sized for me and a normal Jeans. The sweater was so oversized that one of the slided over my left shoulder and showed it. **“What did you found out?”** I got my courage together and told Yuuma what I just learned from my little brother.

 

After mentioning the drug which was used Yuuma was more shocked than I was. Which was somehow explainable because the big gruff guy was in love with my little white haired brother. I began to lend him to my room, Ai went out if he had knew that Yuuma would come and bowed to us both. I opened my door and let him in. “So he is there but…” as I was talking with Yuuma, Subaru woke slowly and surly up. “Do what you want with him but be careful he isn’t fully healed just yet.” Yuuma smiled and nodded. “ **Thanks Neet, you are a real good friend and also a good brother to him.”** surprisingly I felt some arms around me and looked up which was weird being hugged from somebody who was only a few centimetres bigger than myself. I could see tears in the eyes of the big gruff guy. “No problem Yuuma, you are my best friend and I want to see Subaru happy. If it is with you.” I answered him honestly and finally he let go of me and went to Subaru, which meant I went back to Zoroko. I got to her room and opened it, I forgot my Journal there. Zoroko wore a evil smirk and went to me. “Hey Zo-chin….” her look gave me the creeps...”Zoroko...” she pulled out a book behind her back.

 

The Notebook was coloured in a soft kind of yellow-green. Damn… That was my journal… She found it. _“Hey you forgot this didnt you?”_ she asked me and I only stammered a little yes. This notebook she got me last year to my birthday. _“Damn Shuu, why do you only write those things about Subaru and Yuuma… Why don’t you help them more… I don’t speak about those things about me but...”_ she started rambling. “Zoroko calm down.” gently I put my hands on her shoulders. “You want to know what happened after I met with the Tableware Otaku?” I asked her and she stopped her rant about my journal, which I used to get it out of her hands. “I definitely want to know.” so I started to describe to her in full detail, what happened. How Subaru ended up going to me after being raped from Kou, trembling, smelling after his fresh blood and the semen of Kou. Than I described her how I did manage to get us home and with the help of my young butlers I cleaned him up even if he was struggling against my help. Even if she had read the journal , I wanted to tell her in person it was more personal and somehow I could get the things on my heart of my mind.

 

My stare went to her as I finished the story. She looked at me shocked. _“Shuu I never imagine that this was that kind of drug which did that. But Im happy that Subaru is allright and sleeping. But I really think to take your words to mind, he would never forget what had happened. Even if Yuuma would help him to forget most of that feelings. His heart would have gotten scars from that more than the abuse or neglecting from his own mother, or what ever you could call that what Christa-san did to him. But she was_ _not at fault, but Subarus father, her own cousin who she saw as a brother. Drove her completely mad to be honest._ _”_ she said. Zoroko was right, even if Yuuma would help him forgetting about the abuse and rape the scars left on Subarus heart would not be so easy repaired and more. As Zoroko added the Information about his parents, which father was also mine, I gulped hard. She was right, being raped and getting pregnant from the person Christa saw as a brother drove her mad and crazy. But she was the one mother who loved her child at most from the other women my father had.

 

I really had some kind of mixed feelings about not staying with my little brother and trusting my young butler. Even if I want to stay with him, he had his crush on his side so…. “Zoroko, are you free this evening?” I asked her to get the theme on a other point. I waited too long to ask her **THAT** . _“Yes I have time….”_ I looked softly at her. “Wear something beautiful and we will go to a restaurant.” I softly explained to her. _“Yeah.”_ she answered and looked somehow confused at me. So we spend the day together until we had to part and dress for the evening. I wore a black suit and some black shoes, my shirt was coloured in a dark green yellow and even so coloured tie. I really hated suits but for that date I had to wear one. As I waited on Zoroko I was shocked what I saw. She was wearing make up, which she normally didn’t because she was to lazy for that. Than she wore a light green short sleeved blouse, which would have shown her Bra but she wore a black under it. The Blouse where a tiny bit tight for her so she stopped to close it under her bust. She smiled. She wore a black leggings and a gotic lolita looking rock. The rock was in black and had some white applications. Also she wore some gotic boots but not with a to high heel So she was a bit taller than normal. Her short dyed green hair was stiyled with a bit gel.

 

I looked at her and gulped. “Wow...” that was the only word I was able to announce. “Shuu you look beautiful too.” for her I took my arm out for her to …. which she did. And than I took her to the completely booked restaurant*. I wanted to make my proposal in peace, and his place had the best rare steaks. As we entered the restaurant and got to our place. At that we waited and a waiter came. The waiter came and we ordered. _“Shuu what is the point of that.”_ _Zoroko asked me tiered,_ I smiled softly and the waiter came with the food and we started. After a few minutes I stopped eating and went to her she stopped also, and got on my knees. “Dear Zoroko, we are together for a long time and I don’t want to loose you against anyone. Do you want to marry me?!” in my voice where a bit of uncertainty because what would she say? _“S...Shuu… Y..Yes I will marry you!”_ she answered happy and I hugged her. “Thank you.” I put the ring on her hand and kissed her. I was happy I had the concern that she would say no. What happened after the Dinner I would not describe.


	9. A.I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.: The last but one chapter. Its out of the view point of Ai sorry. I really loved to write out of his PoV because being a bit of a technic freak… I really loved to use that things. I’m a big Linux Fan but sometimes I wish I had a double boot system… so I thought it would fit Ai, that he had a some kind of based mix of those Systems. Also I didn’t thought that the description of the relationship of Ai and Syo would take so much…. *¹ that with Syos heart is based on the PSP Games from Utapri *² Song: https://soundcloud.com/pinkykhat/uta-noprince-sama-ai-ai-mikaze and Lyrics: https://silvermoon249.livejournal.com/60416.html#cutid1

Chapter 9

 

**A.I.**

**~*~Ai PoV~*~**

 

As my master left in the morning after waking me, or you could say restarting me out of my sleep mode, I gave him a bit of a run down of the evening after he left and went to Zoroko-sama. He was really a caring brother, mostly when it was about Subaru-sama.  I really had to kick him out of his room the day before because he would have gotten any sleep or else and would only be at the side of him. So I really had to hope he would trust me enough to take care of Subaru-sama. As I saw that he trusted me, mostly because Zoroko-sama did kept him somehow busy or distracted. After I was fully awake and out of my sleep mode, which always took around a hour, if even really starting up I could give an report with out problems, which was because of my OS. My Professor, which created me, did say the most interior of my hardware was based on Windows 8 which where conflicting with the hardware I had which where running under Linux. The most parts of the Linux Hardware worked definitely better than the Windows ones. So because of the conflicting OS it took a hour for me to be really awake out of my sleep mode.  Yeah you would think somebody who develops a Android Idol would use some kind of not existing OS for the hardware in this model but as you could see I would prove you wrong. Also he  didn’t use the android system which would make a lot of things easier. But the Professor was already working on a combination of the OS  so to speak and make his own OS. 

 

The android system he tried but it failed because of my heart, the android system which where the newest one was to weak for all my hardware and interior. This was the problem, I was an Android but I had to be so life like as possible. As I looked around and did a bit of cleaning up I heard a sound from the bed. I went to it and saw Subaru-sama waking up. “Ah good morning Subaru-sama.” he looked at me a bit confused.  _ “G...Good morning Ai...” _ he told me and yawend. His voice was raw and really quiet. “Do you feel better?” I asked him softly.  _ “Yes… I do… Why am I in Shuus bed…?!” _ he asked me and looked around confused. “As you hopefully recall, he took you home after getting hurt from somebody. Shuu-sama cleaned you up and took you to bed with the help of Yuki-sama and me.” than I started to give him a run down of what had happened. Interested he listened to what I was explaining to him. After giving him his breakfast an helping him with eating, he was to weak to do it himself at the moment, he looked at me and asked me a question.  _ “Ai… how is your husband doing.” _ as he asked me that.  Wit h care and not to get the wounds open again I sat down on his bed. “He is doing fine, he asked after you and how you are doing. He smelled that something was wrong with you in the school but couldn’t define what.” as you could see I was married. 

 

My husband was one of the music teachers for Subaru-sama’s class. His name was Mikaze Syo, he was about 1,61m tall and a vampire. My first professor, the one who built me, abandoned me after finding out I was able to feel, on a pile of garbage. There Syo found me and even if he was small he was really strong. So he took me to a professor he knew and that professor did some changes on me. The ones with Windows and Linux for my hardware. Over the time I found out that the little one was a vampire, and somehow we both fell in love with each other. So one thing came to the other and a few months ago we  got  married.  After starting to work for Shuu-sama, I asked him if it was okay to introduce him to my husband. He agreed and I found out Syo knew the family I served, and his family and some of his other vampire friends knew that family and where acquainted with them, like working together or similar. So my husband where a bit jealous at first but as Shuu-sama told him he had a girlfriend whom he thought about proposing to Syo hadn’t anything against it. Syo was somehow, a tiny bit was gentle, overprotective about me.  After our marriage he told me that he was one of the few vampires who could get pregnant. I didn’t want to describe it any further, this will explained in a other fanfic of  Roronoa-sama . 

 

Than he told me he was pregnant with our first child, a pregnancy for a Android-Vampire Child where like the one for a human so we went through the same problems which a human woman would have. Syos  cravings where besides my blood, who he was one of the only vampires who where able to drink it, his desire after milk products. He was not really happy that the milk drinking where not able to get him a few cm, because his twin brother was taller than him.  His cravings included a lot of dairy products, like cacao, chocolate and many more things. He was about 3 months pregnant at that point of time. Normally Syo would hate wasabi but with his cravings and his pregnancy he ate it. He was a born vampire but his vampire side activated because of his heart condition, a doctor told him he would only live until he was 12 years old.*¹ If he  wouldn’t be a vampire I would have never met him. Than I heard Subaru-sama’s question.  _ “I smelled that my music teacher is pregnant, did I smelled right?! “  _ he asked me  curious. “Yes it is Subaru-sama, he is pregnant from me.” I told him and he smiled. 

 

“ _I would recommend if it would became visible to get him away from the school you would never knew what could happen to a pregnant Vampire at our school, besides it is a_ _rarity._ _”_ he told me and I nodded. “That we both already had planned because I  don’t want to lose him to a crazy teenager vampire.” he could hear that I was worried as hell about that. Shortly after that Subaru-sama became visit of a really tall vampire called Yuuma-sama. The dark brown haired was the best friend of Shuu-sama and the love interest of Subaru-sama. I got up from the bed where I was sitting and went to him. After getting some of my supplies out of the room I could see in the corner of my eye that the both talked a bit and I heard three important words from the dark brown haired. Finally… I left the room and breath a sigh of relive because I really wanted them both to get together. Through our telepathic link I informed my master about that development and I could feel his happiness over the link. That it is from my side.

**~*~Ai’s PoV END~*~**

 


	10. Eternity Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> END CHAPTER, only if you request or decide that I should write a Sequel including YuSuba Wedding ;D than you will get one !!!!! Or better you decide which Yaoi Paaring I should write next, Shuuma or KouxSubaru or Shuu x Subaru or Kanato x Azusa or Ruki x Ayato or what ever you want.
> 
> I hope I did a good job writing out of Shuu's Point of view *looks thinkful and hopefull*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N.: This is the final chapter, sorry for the tiny timeskip I needed it to write the End of the FF, As you saw Yuuma finally confessed to Subaru in the last chapter. Lets get on to the last chapter. *koff* I really fucking hate Karl Heinz and put my feelings about that in Zorokos Statement. Sorry for chaning the passage a bit but I had to. *¹ this is the birthday of Aijima Cecil *blushes* if you want I could write a sequel with YuSubas Wedding ;D *² http://silverlaceboutique.storenvy.com/collections/453583-wedding-gown-vintage-retro/products/3547624-olivias-bridal-vintage-retro-victorian-royal-house-ball-duchess-wedding-g the green one ;D *³ This Song: https://soundcloud.com/chrome_d59/eternity-love and this lyrics: https://silvermoon249.livejournal.com/6055.html#cutid1 this or something similar would be my dream wedding dress

Chapter 10

 

**Eternity Love*³**

**~*~A few weeks later~*~**

On the day I was in the restaurant with my girlfriend to that point of time,  she wasn’t my fiancé yet, told me through our telepathic link that Yuuma finally confessed to Subaru. Not only he was breathing a sigh of relieve. Shortly after that I made Zoroko the proposal and even if I was nervous about her answer, she said yes.  After getting that sealed we did have a beautiful evening which I wont tell much about. How my father got a a whiff about the information that I made a proposal to my girlfriend he came and tried to judge her but she wasnt afraid to put my father in his bounds, and I didn’t knew she would do that. My father wouldn’t stop but she really got pisse d and told him this: 

 

“ _KarlHeinz, you_ _couldn’t_ _stop it_ _belittling_ _Shuu and me. As he is your oldest son you_ _wouldn’t_ _want to have somebody like me as his wife. The fuck, what do you think_ _I’m_ _, a cheap bitch_ _or whore_ _like the one who you used to create Kino?_ _Or that your Wife the mother of Kanato, Ayato and Laito cheated on you and also fucked her own son?! And she tried to drown Ayato and neglected Kanato. I could only understand the triplets killing her. Also your first woman, who you only loved because she was red haired, she also neglected her sons and tried to drill them because of you. Also after Shuu has lost his best friend in a fire planted from his little glasses brother, you had nothing better to do to fucking send him to the Northpole. I could understand them killing her too, You are fucking insane. But that is not all, I wont mention the Mukamis and what you did to them but the most cruel thing you did you fucked the one who saw you as a brother. And she was your cousine, you drove her mad and crazy. She hurt on a regular basis her son and you weren’t there. How low could you sink…. And don’t tell me you loved all of them. You are such a ass hole, to be gentle about it. You don’t only cheat, betray, left your wife’s alone, neglecting them, aren’t there when they needed you most_ _and many more things I wont think of at the moment. Get the fuck out of Shuus and my life and also out of the life’s of the Mukamis and Shuus brothers. Even if I’m only a fucking human, they are all important to me and if you lay one finger on them I will kill you, If you are being around I will wear always a gun with silver bullets and a silver knife around me.”_ I was shocked that she knew so much about us, it was mostly the reason because she loved us all and me at most. My father couldn’t answer anything and began to flee. 

 

“ _Sorry Shuu.. I had to say that to him… because I don’t want him to ruin our love and our life. He did that enough. And the gave the Mukamis life I understand but he did some fucking things to all of you, including you… How could a father send his son to the Northpole because he lost his best friend and his school notes arent as perfect as before.”_ she said pissed but understandable. _“But he is as I said a complete asshole and I wont let him get to Subaru even if it costs me my life. You all are important do me, you at the most, but I really care for all of you._ _Also you are my fiancé so I wont somebody even a vampire belittle us._ _”_ she said and leant her head against my chest. “Thanks Zoroko. You told him what I really should have told him long ago.” I answered her honestly.  I felt so proud of her, she really defended all of us including Yuumas Family. Which I hold to her in high regards. She could be strong If she wanted to be and that she was in that situation. _“Shuu… I love you.”_ she told me and snuggling against my chest. 

 

I really wanted her to marry me so the day came closer and closer. We did agreed to let it be the day we fist met years ago, which was the 10/31.*¹ After a few arrangements we we both where ready for the wedding. I really hated the white garment I was in…. I was so tight…. Damn those suits. My best friend made Subaru a proposal a few days before our wedding. I could see him how happy he was, also I could hear it sometimes from his room with a moaning Yuuma, it turned out that my little brother was the most vocal of us all, Even Zoroko got loud but not as loud as Subaru.  On Zoroko’s Side we had the bridesmaids Ai and Syo. You couldn’t call them maids but Zoroko really didn’t have much female friends and her and Yui didn’t like each other, Yui was finally with the both first bloods so we didn’t have much to do with her. The young music teacher Kurusu-san was in his 6 th month of his first pregnancy. His stomach was swollen and showed that the carried a child with him. My young butler Ai was married to him. The first meeting he was all protective because he was a weaker vampire than I was, after telling him Ai would work only as my butler and being telepathic bounded with me to communicate he was a bit  generous about that.  My best friend and my little brother did the same for me as Groommaids, or how you would call that. I sighted and looked at my little brother. **“Shuu… you look cool..”** he said, and I saw two large arms hugging Subaru.  **_“Neet, Suba is right, you look cool… sadly we cant marry with you...”_ ** I laughted. “Yuuma… You have to finish school and Subaru too.” I saw the sad look in Yuumas eyes.  **_“Yeah I know… But...”_ **

 

I stood up and cursed the suit, softly I hit the shoulder of my best friend. “You would do that don’t worry. But if we will be there too like you two are here now.” I told him honestly. If Subaru and Yuuma would marry Zoroko and  I would be there, we went trough a lot with the both of them.  ** “Yeah we know, if we hadn’t had you both and your butlers also Reiji-nii-san we  wouldn’t be together and I wouldn’t be alive and so on… Stop Shuu, its your big day and I wont ruin it trough something like that.  Come on even if you dont like that, we have to get a go on...” ** I used that time to check them out. Yuuma had his long hair open and wore a suit, a bit rock like and a light gray shirt and he wore a dark red pants fitting to his suit jacket. Also he wore some boot like shoes who where colored in dark red and orange. My little brother had some gray Suit on and his shirt was a light orange but fitting to his gray suit. He wore normal shoes to that. My suit was colored golden and with some light green applications and also I wore a white trousers and normal shoes. I had to wear a blaizer and some other things. 

 

After getting out to the way to the altar I waited there to meet Zoroko. She was in company of the pregnant vampire. My look went shortly to him, he wore a big suit and somehow he styled himself so that his belly where showing but wasnt brought out. I had to admit even if his suit was similar to the ones of my brother and Yuuma he used a bit more pink and lavendel. His husband wore a suit which was colored exactly the same but with more lavendel than pink. In between them was her. I was shocked. She told me about the human  tradition not to see the wedding dress before the wedding dress, but I  didn’t expected such dress. *² 

 

She seemed to don’t wear a bra. The dress was not white as I expected. The seem was dark nearly black green the green over that was lighter and the rest was like a corsage an had some bows and she wore low heeled shoes again but the shoes where in a lighter green so they where a eye catcher. She had her short haired styled and seemed to wear a really thin layer of make up. Her green eyes where glowing and she went to me. “...Wo..Wow..” was the only word I was able to answer. _ “I knew you would like that Dress. I fell in love with it in the store. Syo helped me with the outfit.”  _ she admitted. Syo where good was styling was about. After saying our vows, I kissed her softly and tried not to get her out of the dress before the others. As we exchanged the rings she was happy. The rest of the party was eventful, if you have 5 brothers and a family of your best friend…. Than she did cut the wedding cake and the party started really. After alll had ate some cake and more, Zoroko  threw the wedding  bouquet. Which was caught from my best friend who was looking around confused. “ Congratulations , you are the next ones.” I could see Zorokos look, damn I loved it when she planned something. That was the End for now. The story of my brother and my best friend they have to write themselves. 

 

** THE END (?!) **


End file.
